déjame conocete
by Angel blakk
Summary: Ser la esposa de Will no es fácil y mucho menos tener un hijo con el. Mi primer One shot


Déjame conocerte

Ser la esposa de Will Shane no era tan fácil lo amaba pero pasaba meses sin saber de el lo cual le dolía un su nombre era Ania tenia cabello violeta y ojos azules intenso siempre fue perseguida por los hombres por su inexplicable belleza pero solo un hombre logro flechar su corazón que precisamente era su mejor amigo Will Shane que aunque casi nunca estaba en casa cuando lo estaba pasaban horas y horas platicando fueron novios por 4 años y se terminaron casando al dia siguiente Will le dijo

Will: Ania, mi amor yo te amo pero tengo un secreto mira por mas raro que suene debajo de nosotros hay un mundo precioso lleno de criaturas hermosas como poderosas

Ania lo miraba confundido pero Will saco una de esas criaturas que era naranja con ojos rojos

Will: Ania Berpy, Berpy Ania por favor no te sorprendas por eso desaparezco todo el tiempo soy el protector de esta tierra y si alguien se llega a enterar sera destruida

Ania: (Llorando) ¿eso nos afectara en algo?

Will: Si, tu nunca podrás ir allí y menos si tenemos un hijo varón porque si eso pasa correrá peligro por ser el próximo Shane te elegí porque tu me amas y eres una mujer fuerte, Ania eres lo mas importante en mi vida (llorando) no me dejes por eso por favor

Ania: (Llorando) no Will no te dejare por esto ni por nada

Se abrazaron y la magia entre un hombre y una mujer fluyo (saben a lo que me refiero) así pasaron 3 años en los que Will desaparecía poniendo en riesgo su vida mientras Ania lo esperaba con ilusión y esperanza hasta que un día en el que su esposo no se encontraba...

Ania: Doctor no eso es maravilloso ¡un bebe!

Xx: No Ania, el niño tiene altas posibilidades de tener malformaciones o morir

La sonrisa de su cara desapareció

Ania: No espera ¡PORQUE!

Xx: Lo siento el bebe se ubico en un lugar de zona muy peligrosa la mejor opcion es abortar porque tu vida corre peligro

Ania: (llorando) lo entiendo

Pensamiento de media noche

Will no sabe que estoy embarazada y mi vida corre peligro pero por otro lado ¡estaría matando a un niño inocente que lo único que quiere es vivir! lo decidiré mañana

Le costo dormirse pero tuvo el sueño mas extraño de toda su vida

PDV de Ania

Estaba en una habitación blanca y de pronto empezaron a transcurrir imágenes de niños mientras sonaba una música hermosa se oyó la voz mas hermosa de toda su vida un niño cantando una canción cuya letra nunca olvidara

Tan solo deja que amanezca cuando el sol aparezca  
El tiempo pase y me tengas cerca  
O cuando yo crezca y te tenga cerca  
Voy a abrazarte hasta que pase la tormenta

Parece que hoy de nuevo te despertaste molesta  
Pasaste la noche llamando,  
Luego llorando porque él no contesta  
Y me duele, vamos, no quiero verte triste  
Yo siento un poco de hambre,  
Y tu desde ayer no comiste  
Ya veras, quizás, hoy por la tarde te llama  
Y tendrá una buena razón  
De porque no te llama hace un par de semanas  
Pero vamos sonríe anda, ya no te preocupes  
Porque no abres la puerta y dejas que mamá se ocupe  
Necesitas un abrazo y yo me muero por dárselo  
Si te duele el corazón, el mio puedes quedártelo  
Fuera de la habitación hay un mundo hay que vivírlo  
Que lindo luce el sol, me acompañas a sentirlo  
Porque si no has sentido yo siento lo que tu sientes  
Y aunque hoy no sea tan fuerte, yo estaré contigo siempre  
Caminaremos juntos, yo tu impulso, tu mi abrigo  
Y cuando te sientas sola recuerda que voy contigo.

-Coro-  
Déjame ser otro corazón latiendo, entiendo  
Que no será fácil, pero también lose  
Que si tu quieres los dos podemos ser,  
Uno solo, para todo el camino que hay por recorrer  
Déjame ver el sol cuando amanece,  
La luna cuando cae y las estrellas se aparecen  
Parece que aún sin verte mi amor es tan fuerte,  
Yo soy de ti, déjame conocerte.

Y parece que está noche otra vez no dormiremos,  
Me aburre estar así, todo el día duermes casi ni nos vemos  
También ni me acaricias, ya ni me platicas nada  
Si yo no te he hecho nada, porque estas tan enojada  
Acaríciame, siénteme, háblame, quiéreme, demás ámame  
Piénsalo dos veces y con un suspiro sálvame  
Porque tu eres mi ángel, mi cielo, mis alas  
Mi compañía en la buenas, bendición en las malas  
Ya no me hablas de el parece que no tienes ganas  
Pero quizá mañana que se acaba la semana  
Se acaba tu tristeza, yo rezo si tu rezas  
Pero todo va bien, no confundas tu cabeza  
Será solo un ratito, te necesito  
Definitivamente, no voy a poder solito  
Y e visto que cambiaste desde que sabes que vengo  
Pero quédate conmigo, tu eres todo lo que tengo

-Coro-  
Déjame ser otro corazón latiendo, entiendo  
Que no será fácil, pero también lose  
Que si tu quieres los dos podemos ser,  
Uno solo, para todo el camino que hay por recorrer  
Déjame ver el sol cuando amanece,  
La luna cuando cae y las estrellas se aparecen  
Parece que aún sin verte mi amor es tan fuerte,  
Yo soy de ti, déjame conocerte.

Porque así como hay historias que quizás no merecen ser contadas  
Existen otras que quizá valía la pena contar  
Y porque si te das cuenta, no todos cometemos errores,  
Hay quienes la vida simplemente no se los permite  
Existen historias verdaderas que hablan de angelitos,  
A los cuales se les negó el derecho de amar, de sentir  
El simple derecho de vivir...  
Se sabe también de angelitos que su llegada era esperada  
Pero Dios quizá solo los envía con un propósito  
El hacer que valores el regalo más grande que el nos da,  
La vida...  
Con mucho cariño y respeto para todas aquellas madres solteras  
Que son el pilar de hogar, de la familia  
Y con mucho cariño para todos aquellos angelitos,  
Que lamentablemente hoy en día, ya no están con nosotros...  
C- kan

-Coro-  
Déjame ser otro corazón latiendo, entiendo  
Que no será fácil, pero también lose  
Que si tu quieres los dos podemos ser,  
Uno solo, para todo el camino que hay por recorrer  
Déjame ver el sol cuando amanece,  
La luna cuando cae y las estrellas se aparecen  
Parece que aún sin verte mi amor es tan fuerte,  
Yo soy de ti, déjame conocerte.

De pronto las imágenes pararon en un chico peliazul y del mismo tono que sus ojos jugando, se despertó la palabra estaba tomada por mas perjuicios no abortaría ese día era un sábado y el domingo Will vino diciéndole que se quedaría por mucho tiempo allí ella le comento la noticia y el día del parto en el que el estaba presente ella murio


End file.
